


Promises to Keep

by Zehava



Category: Shining Resonance: Refrain
Genre: Gen, a smidgen of violence and language, how I wish the scene had played out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehava/pseuds/Zehava
Summary: Agnum promised Yuma he would be there if the Shining Dragon ever lost control. Now that moment has come and the fire mage isn't exactly sure he's ready for it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Promises to Keep

He had promised him. 

He had promised he would pull him back and yet there the Shining Dragon stood, roaring with fury and him unable to do a single damned thing.

"This isn't working! I promised him… I promised if he lost control I'd bring him back! Just tell me what I have to do, Kirika!" he begged the elf. "I'll do whatever you tell me to bring him back!"

"Calm yourself, Agnum. I'm a Diva Magica. This is my sacred duty. His mind seethes, but I can calm him." He grit his teeth yet nodded and stepped back.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I'm counting on you!" She smiled thinly and stepped towards the dragon, raising her voice.

"Oh great Shining Dragon, I beseech thee to listen to my voice! Open your heart to me, your Radiance, and calm your rage!" But Yuma did the opposite and rather than relax, seemed to grow more enraged. He whipped around and his tail slammed into the woman to send her sailing into Rinna. 

"Lady Kirika!" Sonia raced towards the pair and Agnum turned back towards the snarling dragon. 

"I-I don't understand… why didn't that work?" Kirika gasped behind him. 

"Let me try!" Sonia boldly faced the dragon and Kirika scrambled out of Rinna's worried embrace towards the princess.

"No, Sonia! If I couldn't reach him with my Diva Magica, you'll only be putting yourself in danger."

"I have to try!" Agnum put out his arm and the princess glared. 

"You're too important to lose, Sonia. Besides," he grinned. "I'm the one that promised him." She frowned but he didn't give her time to reply, spinning and walking towards the dragon. "Hey, Yuma, it's Agnum. Your partner and friend! Remember me? I got all those sick fiery moves!" The dragon roared and crouched down, eyes blazing. "Alright, note to self, maybe  _ don't _ mention the kind of attacks I do to an angry dragon…" He put up his hands placatingly, keeping his gaze locked with the dragon's. "It's okay, buddy. Zest is gone now. You saved us! So it's time to relax, and let go of Mr. Scaly alright?" The dragon launched towards him with a scream and he threw himself to the side with a yelp of fear. He rolled over onto his back only to be greeted by furious blue eyes staring down at him. The sword protruding from his forehead was mere breaths away from his skull and he swallowed thickly. "Yuma--" The dragon cut him off with a snarl and reared his head back just to send it sailing back towards him.

" _ Agnum! _ " He jerked to the side, the sword splitting open his cheek and embedding itself in the space where his head had been. He smiled shakily and gently reached out to put his hand against golden scales. Yuma growled darkly, the single eye he could see glaring at him.

"It's okay, Yuma. I know you're scared, but it's okay… You're okay now. I promise." Yuma whimpered and sank against his touch, chin lowering to rest against his chest. "Come back, Yuma. You don't have to be scared. I'm right here. We're  _ all  _ here for you. I promise." The dragon's eye blinked slowly before closing. A white light engulfed the dragon and then suddenly a weight fell against him. Silver hair brushed his chin and his head fell back as a sigh slipped out. Yuma was out cold and he slid a hand against his neck. "Stupid dumbass, worrying all of us," he muttered fondly as he heard the girls run towards them.

"Yuma, Agnum!"

"We better get him back to town," he called and sat up, pulling Yuma against him. 

"Agnum, you could have been killed!" Rinna admonished and her hand hovered just shy of touching his cheek, a frown on her lips. 

"Thanks for worrying about me," he scoffed. "Just help me get him on my back so we can get to Marga." Kirika was looking oddly at him yet he ignored it and let Sonia help twist Yuma onto his back. Yuma was limp against him, head bumping against his gently and he clutched him tighter. "Don't worry, Yuma, I'll always be here to call you back."

* * *

Yuma's eyes were regarding him with guilt and he barely restrained himself from trying to punch that expression off his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sonia told me what happened. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" 

"Hey, stop apologizing! I'm not angry with you, man. I promised you didn't I?" Yuma gripped his arms tightly, eyes downcast. 

"If I had better control, you wouldn't have had to call me back…" He finally looked up at him and winced. "I hurt you…" 

"It's all part of being a Dragoneer!" He stiffened as Yuma's fingers brushed his cheek, eyes fixating on the scar that he knew was there. Given to him personally by a dragon's sword. Yuma bit his lip and his eyes shifted to meet his own.

"What if I lose control again…?" Agnum sighed and reached up to take his hand, pulling it away. 

"Look, Yuma, we're friends. This is what we do for friends. I'm glad I could bring you back, and like I said, I'd do it again. I'm happy that you're safe and if I got a scar out of it, so what? I'll bear it proudly! And if you go crazy then we'll  _ all  _ be there! Our voices will reach you for sure and we won't let you fall completely!" He squeezed his fingers before releasing him. "Don't sweat it, man." Yuma laughed and Agnum blinked. "What?"

"Sonia said something similar…" He grinned and crossed his arms.

"There you go! If the princess and I both agree, it's gotta be right!" 

"Yeah… Hearing you both say that does actually give me peace." His smile softened and he reached out to ruffle his silver hair, Yuma looking up at him with surprise.

"That's that then. No more talk about it, alright?" Yuma looked at his scar briefly before giving him a tight smile. 

"Okay. And, um… Agnum?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…" Agnum pulled away and smiled warmly.

"Any time, Yuma. I'll keep my promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Look y'all, I absolutely LOVE this game and am very sad there's not more content and merch for it. SO. I shall post my own stuff! I know they have Sonia calm him and whatnot, but I always liked the idea of Agnum calming Yuma better because he promised he would, and who's going to let the princess of a country get herself killed trying to tell a giant dragon to chill out?  
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
